1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to military games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved battle strategy game wherein the same utilizes the strategy of deploying men and advancing upon opposing position in order to gain advantage thereover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use and playing of games in various configurations is well known in the prior art. Examples of the prior include U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,574 to Rogers wherein opposing sides of a checkerboard-type game board utilizes three dice to indicate movement of opposing sides to destroy opposing space ship figurative players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,875 to Sypal utilizes a game board for two or more players with a controlled token movement area to determine movement of the various tokens throughout the game board wherein the various themes may be utilized in the playing of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,920 to Brummit provides for a game board divided into a plurality of home ports for opposing navies wherein each side contains a series of grid cells. Levers under the game board connect each grid cell with an intermediate lever such that when two ships of opposing navies are mounted in the openings of adjacent grid cells, the corps attacking ship is oriented to place a completely opened socket nearest the other ship to force the other ship up and out of its grid cell in simulation of blowing the ship out of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,514 to Atonte sets forth a military game utilizing various tokens, markers, and chance cards in the controlling of movement of the opposing player armies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,837 to Poirier sets forth the playing of a maritime game with opposing players dodging various hazards, such as mine positions and the like, wherein the game is won by the first ship marker completing a corridor route predetermined upon the game board.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved battle strategy game employing the various objects of chance, strategy skills, and forethought to orient opposing armies upon a game board to effect victory upon elimination of an opponent's army, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.